


jack be nimble

by herebewonder



Category: Nursery Rhymes & Songs
Genre: Fortune Telling, Gen, Nursery Rhyme References, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: Flash fiction based on the nursery rhyme.Did you know that candlestick jumping was an old fortune telling game? Neither did I until recently.





	jack be nimble

Jack was nimble and quick and it had saved his skin time and again.

Of course, he had to be in his line of work. Slow and clumsy thieves don't last very long.

He grabbed his loot sack and sighed. This wasn't how things normally went.

He had jumped the candlestick before his job tonight and blew the wick out. Bad luck. But he went ahead with the plan because the time was right and because he wasn't about to let superstition control him.

He gave a small, sad look to the body of the homeowner he'd had to off. 

That's two wicks he'd snuffed out that night.


End file.
